


Bring It

by Anonymous



Series: T's kinktober in march [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Consensual Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 04:13:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30083277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sapnap spanks Dream.(Kinktober 3: Spanking)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: T's kinktober in march [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2213205
Comments: 2
Kudos: 114
Collections: Anonymous





	Bring It

Dream breathed in, out, in again and out.

His dick pressed against Sapnap’s thighs, and every time he breathed in he could feel it rub back and forth over his jeans, and his bare ass burned as he tried to cool down a little. 

"Colour?" Sapnap asked quietly, petting the fine hairs on his lower back. 

Dream nodded, his hands still gripping the bed sheets.

"Verbally Dream, come on."

"Yeah, green," he whispered. 

Sapnap moved his hand lower to brush his stinging, red ass, and Dream hissed at the feeling of it shot through him in shock waves, igniting the feeling in his loins again, and he rubbed his hips together to ease the urge to reach down and take himself in hand. 

He didn't notice Sapnap raise his hand, and the noise of the impact hit him first, the bee-like sting as it flushed his cheeks and made him choke on his own tongue. The noise came from his throat a moment later his legs pressed together. Like the embodiment of evil, Sapnap waited for him muscles to relax before bringing his hand down on Dream’s other cheeks, the sharp noise making Dream’s leg bend at the knee, but all that did was make Sapnap switch hands, grabbing him by the ankles and holding him down completely.

Dream gasped into the bedsheets, mouthing at the mark he'd left on the fabric earlier as he clenched and unclenched, forced himself to stop shaking or thrusting with each hit, and his eyes watered. 

Sapnap rubbed over the marks, shushing Dream when he moaned at the feeling, and Dream wiped his face on the sheets again.

"God," Sapnap whispered to him, his voice almost awe-like, "you're bright pink."

Dream groaned and tried to pull his legs up again, but Sapnap held him down still. 

"Stay there," he said, "do you want to stop?"

Dream hid his face, and mumbled, "no."

Sapnap smacked his ass again, and Dream yelped.

"Speak up."

"No!" Dream gasped, "no, keep going."

Sapnap leaned over him, peering at his flushed complexion and watching Dream’s expression as it morphed from the sleepy, half-coherent one to one much more alert, more anticipating a command.

Much more submissive. 

Sapnap leaned to kiss him, and Dream went onto his side to recuperate, his dick brushing the fabric of Sapnap’s shirt and he groaned as the other man grabbed a handful of his red ass cheek. Dream shuddered when he put a finger, dry, against his hole and rubbed up and down. He didn't push inside, only giving Dream the impression that he could finger him, wet or dry, whenever he wanted. 

Their tongues slipped against one another as Sapnap kept taking what he wanted, taking the lead and leaving Dream’s fuzzy headed thoughts to catch up, reeling, half awake. 

But then Sapnap pulled back, his hair framing the slight pink tint to his skin, and Dream could only blink up at him, looking at him as he quirked his lips to one side.

"Come on," Sapnap said, "I want to fuck you. Thoughts?"

Dream swallowed, "Green."

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! Comments are fabulous!  
> Please don't send this to CCs. If they change their minds about shipping or NSFW then this work will be deleted.


End file.
